High School Fantasy
by BuckCapever69
Summary: High School Fantasy is a fanfic about how me and some of my friends are dating our favorite superheros. These include me (Angelina), BFF (Valkyrja) Other friends (Dawn, Lily) GBF (Jasper) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bucky was walking down the hallway in his dark purple and orange letterman jacket. Angelina was standing at her locker crying with Valkyrja who was comforting her. Bucky was walking toward his second class when he saw that Angelina was crying and the only reason that Bucky knew Angelina was from when he watched the half-time show at the football games and saw her marching. He had a crush on her ever since freshman year and had only talked to her about 3 times. "Angelina what's wrong?" Bucky asked her while he leaned up against the locker next to hers. Angelina sniffled "Nothing it is just that my boyfriend Chris just broke up with me over a text." Angelina looked down and contiuned to cry. "Wow, what a jerk, I would never do that to you or any girl for that matter." Bucky told her trying his best to flirt. "Bucky, stop she just got her heart broken." Valkyrja whispered over Angelina's shoulder. Angelina shut her locker and went to her second class with Valkyrja flowing. Bucky went to his class and contiuned on with his day.

At lunch he saw Angelina sitting at a lunch table all by herself. He went and sat down right in- front of her. "Hey are you feeling any better?" Bucky asked her. "Yeah, thanks." Angelina answered back before taking a bite out of an apple. Angelina finished eating her lunch in silence with Bucky and left without saying a word. Bucky watched her leave and went over to the football players table. "Hey Buck, Chris said, why are you talking to Angelina?" Bucky just stared at him for a minute. "Chris, how could you do that to Angelina? You broke her heart over a text message! I mean yes she is a band geek and she is not popular like Natasha, and don't try and say that you didn't break up with Angelina to get with Natasha because I know you did." Bucky finished his little rant and looked at Chris for an answer. "Buck, look I did break up with her because I wanted to date Natasha, but I did not care if she was a band geek I just was tired of being taught how to treat a girl right by her." Chris said back. "Did you ever think that maybe she was teaching you how to treat a girl because you are a jerk." Bucky replied back and leaving so Chris could not give back a comment.

Angelina was walking past the library to go to the band room and practice when she saw Valkyrja in the library at a table talking to a guy with black hair across the table from her. Angelina saw him leave and went in to the library and sat down in front of Valkyrja. "Valkyrja, Angelina said to get her attention, who was that you were talking to?" Valkyrja looked up and set down the fault in our stars book which she was reading for the third time. "That was Loki my dear friend, he just moved here from Great Britain. I bumped into him while he was coming out of the office going to the library and dropped all of my books, but he bent down and helped me bring them back and return them. We just sat down and started talking." Valkyrja looked at Angelina for her comments or concerns. "Well it looks like you might have a boy toy very soon." Angelina said with a little sass in her voice and raising an eyebrow. "Yes and you might to if you would open your eyes and did not date that jerk Chris" Valkyrja said in reply to Angelina's comment. Angelina looked at her "Who are you talking about?" she asked. "I am talking about Bucky, my dear, did you see the way he was trying to comfort you this morning, while you were crying. When I guy that you barely know tries to comfort you that usually means nine times out of ten he likes you a lot." Valkyrja was explaining everything that Bucky had done to get her attention like asking her for notes even though he had them all, asking for help on class work even though he knew how and many other things. Angelina saw Bucky walk past the library door as she was talking to Valkyrja, "Well I have to go practice for the concert Val and I will talk to you later." Angelina said as she waved goodbye and Valkyrja picked up her book again. Angelina saw Bucky a few feet walking down the hallway in front of her, "Hey Bucky, wait up!" she yelled. Bucky stopped and looked behind him to see Angelina catching up to him. "Hey Angelina, what's up?" Bucky asked as he contiuned to walk with Angelina next to him down the hallway. "Nothing, just wanted to talk to someone." Angelina said as she fixed her grip on her clarinet case. "Oh, well where are you headed?" Bucky asked her. "I am heading to the band room; I have got to practice this part for the concert Thursday." Angelina answered back while they started walking down the hallway. Angelina and Bucky reached the band room and she walked in; "Do you want to come in and listen to me practice?" Angelina asked him while holding open the door. "Uh, yeah sure, I'd love too." Bucky entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of Angelina and watched her set-up. "Are you ready to listen?" Angelina asked him while setting down in front of him. "Yeah play on." Bucky answered back. Angelina started to play Amazing grace, which was going to be her solo in the concert, as she played she noticed Bucky watching her finger movements closely. Angelina stopped playing, "Hey Bucky do you want to try and play it?" she asked while she stood up next to Bucky holding the clarinet close to him. "Sure but I have no idea how." Bucky replied as he took the instrument from her hands. "Don't worry I will teach you" Angelina said as he walked behind him. She took hold of Bucky's left hand and placed it then the right hand and placed it. Bucky felt Angelina's head on his shoulder. "Is this right?" Bucky asked he turned his head and looked at Angelina; she turned her head and felt something in her stomach. Angelina started to lean closer to Bucky and he did the same. Angelina kissed Bucky and closed her eyes; once she did that Angelina had just realized what she just done. She looked at Bucky and ran out of the room quickly; Bucky sat down the clarinet and ran after Angelina. Angelina ran down the hallway with her face red as a cherry and went around a corner, she just stood there. Bucky came running down the hallway and looked everywhere for Angelina =, when he turned the corner he saw her standing in the corner hiding her face. He stopped and stood in front her; "Hey Angelina, Bucky said taking his hand and uncovering her face. Angelina looked up to meet Bucky's gaze. Bucky wiped away the two tears away with his thumb; Bucky leaned toward Angelina and kissed her. Bucky pulled away and looked at Angelina; "Hey Bucky!" He turned his head to see Chris walked down the hallway very angrily at him. "What are you doing kissing my girlfriend!?" Chris was screaming at him. Angelina walked out from the corner and stood right in front of Chris. "What do you mean 'your' girlfriend or did you forget that you broke up with me over a text message two days ago!" Angelina was screaming at Chris. "I meant that we just needed to take a little break, we weren't fully broken up." Chris argued back. "Well Chris, we are now officially broken up." Angelina said grabbing Bucky's hand. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Bucky; Angelina looked up at Chris and smacked him across the face "Don't you ever grab my arm!" Angelina told him as she turned around and walked away with Bucky.

Valkyrja was in the drama room with Loki running over some lines for Romeo & Juliet. "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." Loki read aloud as he took Valkyrja hand. "Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." Valkyrja replied as she read on her lines. "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." Loki finished the sentence and they were behind a pillar in the set where they were practicing. Loki was standing very close to Valkyrja, close enough for her to feel his breath. Valkyrja looked down at her script taking a deep breath, "Um…, I lost my place." she said looking up at Loki. Loki took his hand and held her head up and gave Valkyrja a light kiss. "I have to leave now; I shall talk to you soon, agreed?" Loki said leaving without getting an answer from her. When Loki walked out of the drama department door Angelina entered next to him. She rushed over to Valkyrja who was leaning up against the pillar. "Valkyrja, Valkyrja!" Angelina screamed while shaking her back to real life. "What happened, what have I missed?" she asked. "I just got a kiss from Loki." Valkyrja told Angelina as she put her script down on her bag. Angelina looked at her, "So we might both have boyfriends very soon." Valkyrja looked at her wondering. "What do you mean we, now what did I miss?" Valkyrja asked. "I for one hit Chris and I also kissed Bucky." Angelina said while biting her lip. "Finally you got the message that Bucky was ending you huh?" Valkyrja said while she picked up her bag and walked out of the room with Angelina. They walked out of the school and got into Angelina's car and they went home.

Angelina was at her house on when she got a notification saying she was mentioned in a post. She looked and Chris was bashing her online, she was just going to brush it off of her shoulder until she noticed that Bucky was fighting for her in the comments. She just left it alone and would deal with it later. Angelina messaged Valkyrja saying that she was going to sleep, did their usual goodnight saying and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Angelina woke up to find a text from Bucky. "Good Morning beautiful, I hope when you wake up this will put a smile on your face. I will see you at school beautiful." Angelina smiled and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. She decided to wear a white dress with cherry red heels; Angelina picked up Valkyrja, she was wearing a dark blue dress with a gold little belt and white ballet flats. Angelina drove to school and as soon as she got out of her car Bucky was there to greet her. "Hello my little musician, how are you this morning?" Bucky asked before giving her a kiss. Angelina opened her eyes "Great" she giggled. Valkyrja stepped out of the car and saw Loki walking up the sidewalk with a guy who had the same length hair as him but it was blonde. Loki waved at her and walked over to talk. "Hello Valkyrja, have I introduced you to my brother Thor." Loki introduced them and took hold of Valkyrja's hand and walked into school with her. Angelina was leaning against her car and Bucky was standing in front of her talking. "Hey, Buck!" someone yelled from down the parking lot. Bucky turned his head and saw Clint walking up to talk to him. "I'll catch you later, ok?" Bucky said to Angelina before walking up to meet Clint, Angelina went inside of the school and meet up with Dawn and Lily. "So, what is going on with you and Bucky?" Dawn asked her while playfully hitting her in the arm. "Nothing much, just basic relationship stuff." Angelina said as she opened up her locker and started placing books in. "Boo!" Thor said walking up behind lily and grabbing her by the waist. "Oh, hey there!" Lily said while turning her head to see Thor hugging her from behind. Angelina smiled at Lily as if a sign that she knew that Thor was the best thing that had happened to her. The bell rang and they all went to class.

After second period it was lunch time and everyone was going to meet up at lunch. Angelina, Valkyrja, Lily, Dawn and Jasper all sat down. Right off Jasper started to talk about this new guy he ran into over the summer and had been talking to him since. Jasper said that his name was Tony and Valkyrja had a look on her face when he said that name. "Valkyrja, what's wrong?" Jasper asked while taking hold of her hand. "Nothing it's just I had my sights on him and I was kind of embarrassed to admit it." Valkyrja told her friends and Jasper looked worried. "Well no worries he is fully interested in men Valkyrja." Jasper told her as he got up to leave. Angelina looked over her shoulder and saw Jasper meet up with this guy that looked like Tony by what he had described.

While in the middle of lunch Angelina found she had dropped out of the conversation and had started writing "Bucky" all over the front of her notebook. "Angelina… Angelina." Dawn said. "Don't you agree?" Angelina looked at Dawn puzzled. "Agree with what?" Angelina said setting down her pen. "Agree that we need to have a girl's night." Everyone looked at Angelina waiting for an answer. "Mm-hm" she answered back shaking her head. Angelina looked back down not interested in the conversation. "BOO!" Bucky said as he grabbed Angelina from behind. "Hi" she answered back standing up. "Oh, don't sit down I want to take you somewhere before lunch ends." Bucky took Angelina's hand and lead her away from the lunch room. They stopped walking when they got on the football field. "What are we doing out here?" Angelina asked. "Well you showed me how to do something you love, So know I am showing you." Bucky said as he picked up a football. "Bucky I…I don't know anything about a football." Angelina said taking from Bucky's hands. "That is why I am here to teach you." Bucky took hold of the football and walked back a little bit. "Ready, catch!" Bucky said as he threw the football over to Angelina. She caught the ball and fell back on the ground. Bucky ran over and sat down on the ground by her. "Angelina, are you ok?" Angelina sat up laughing and put her glasses back on. "Yeah, I'm fine" Angelina giggled. Bucky looked at Angelina, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Angelina looked at Bucky, "Wait I thought I already was." Angelina laid down next to Bucky on the football field. "Well I never asked you officially, So is that a yes?" Bucky laid down next to her and waited for an answer. Angelina paused for a moment and rolled over to her said and rested her head onto her hand. She looked at Bucky, "Yes, duh." Angelina rested her head on Bucky's chest and they both heard the bell ring.

During third period Valkyrja and Loki had psychology together. Today in class they were getting into pairs of two and interview a test subject. Loki grabbed Valkyrja by the arm immediately. They started interviewing the volunteer, "Good day sir, Valkyrja said, what are feeling today?" The man sat down on the couch and started talking about what he was feeling. "I feel lonely." The man told them. "Well sir, we cannot really help you with that, but we can help you with getting in touch with your feelings." Valkyrja said to try and comfort the man. Loki was writing down notes. "Well at least you two can have a relationship, you all are still young." The man contiuned to say as Loki stood up and turned to Valkyrja. "Listen I know I haven't known you very long and I know that this is going to sound like...like madness, but you are the fairest maiden I have ever had the pleasure of looking on, and I would very much like it if you would accompany me on a date." Valkyrja sat there in her chair and just looked at Loki who was panting from asking her the question really fast. "Why Loki, I would gladly accompany you on a date." Valkyrja answered Loki while standing up to meet the gaze of his bright green eyes. The man that they were advising started crying. "See; look at what I mean young and in love." The man got up and left while Valkyrja and Loki were just staring at each other.

The bell rang to signal that the school day was over and it was time for a sleepover with Angelina, Valkyrja, Dawn, Lily, and Jasper. As they all entered Dawn's house they all started telling each other about who they were involved with and their secret crushes. "Oh, have you all seen that new guy in Computer Design class?" Jasper asked everyone. "Yeah he is pretty cute." Dawn answered to Jasper "Does anyone know his name?" Angelina looked around "His name is Damon." "Damon, whoa weird name, How do you that Angelina?" Lily asked her. "No reason he just sat next to me and started talking." Angelina took hold of her hand and started texting Bucky. Valkyrja was being quiet and texting Loki. "Angelina, why all of a sudden are you texting Bucky?" They all just looked at her. "Oh my god, Angelina! You like Damon!" Valkyrja screamed. "No, I do not, I just miss my Bucky Bear." Angelina continued to text Bucky. They all left the topic and contiuned on with their party all night. But even though Angelina loved Bucky she also knew deep down that there was something for Damon. They all laid down in a circle with their sleeping bags and headed off into dream land.


End file.
